1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding bicycles and more particularly, bicycles with "standard" size wheels and height. It has been found desirable to provide a bicycle that can be easily and quickly folded into a compact package for storage and shipment. Further, such an assembly should provide means to eliminate the protruding handle bar and pedal assemblies without requiring complete disassembly of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various configurations have been proposed in an attempt to provide a compact bicycle assembly for storage. Broadly speaking, these prior art devices involve providing an awkward appearing assembly that has disproportionately sized wheels, a frame that provides an extra breakaway segment or an added frame segment providing a pivot point away from the driving or sprocket means. The aesthetic effect upon the user of a bicycle with an unusual appearance such as disproportionate tire sizes as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,584,568 and 3,623,749 is considered to be a detriment. In addition, it is more difficult to pedal and ride a bicycle with the smaller wheels illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,749 to Jensen. Bicycles wherein the various frame segments are of a breakaway type are shown in at least the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,584,314 (Mamiya); 3,854,755 (Tang); 3,876,321 (Geisel); and 3,993,322 (Van Tijen). In each of these devices a frame element is provided which breaks away or in the case of Tang U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,755 requires complete disassembly. The extra-element devices are clearly shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,015,498 (Tanaka et al.), 3,512,816 (Katano) and 4,002,351 (Zuck). In Tanaka et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,498 there are provided added hub and seat support pivots; Katano U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,816 at FIG. 1 illustrates a connecting joint at C between tubes 1.sub.1 b.sub.1 and a.sub.2 b.sub.2 ; and Zuck U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,351 illustrates dual pivots at the extremities of seat support vertical tube 12.
The present invention is directed to improvements in a folding bicycle assembly, especially for a standard size type bicycle. More particularly, the present invention contemplates a rear subassembly including a sprocket hub member and a front subassembly connected to said sprocket hub member and pivotable thereabout to provide a compact assembly for storage and/or transportation. The bicycle assembly in its operative mode appears as a standard bicycle generally of the 26 to 28 inch size, and is operable with a standard bicycle transmission system. The assembly may be equipped with folding handle bars and folding pedals to minimize protrusions in its folded or storage mode, and the bicycle body seat support member can be equipped with means to provide adjustable height positions. In its stored condition, the folding bicycle herein has the front wheel removed therefrom and affixed to the folded bicycle.